conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Umpum
The region of Umpum is one of the seven regions of the Republic of the Earthly Chungganation. Umpum is one of the oldest regions ever founded by the King Julgat, dating back to the founding date of the Chungga Empire itself, on May 30, 1297. It is one of the most populated regions in the Chungganation, and is expected to be at 305 million by the end of the year 2016. The region of Umpum is widely known for its musical instinct, and therefore lots of musicians originate from Umpum, like the King himself. History Founding (1297) The region of Umpum was created on May 30, 1297 with the signing of the Chungga Empire Act 2 by the King Julgat. The region of Umpum first had the group Jenga (the original 31 people), who were in a voyage across the Pacific Ocean. Until the founding of Nantun on January 7, 1362, the King of the Chungga Empire is also known to be the King of Umpum (now called Governor of Umpum). The Umpunians founded the city of Julgat on October 21, 1304 as an honor to the King of the empire, who at the time, was Julgat himself. Due to its fast growth, the city was declared as the capital of the whole empire on March 1, 1312. However, the city of Chungga was also made by another group of Umpunians on July 31, 1313 as a residence for the former king. The offer to live in the city was denied, and decided to live in Julgat instead. Despire the conflict, people still moved to the new city. The former king Julgat, disguising as a singer and a poet, under the stage name Chungga, made a song called "Lexicon" as a tribute to the hardships of his fellowmen while working all-day. Such song was produced "to kill time", according to Chungganese historians. The song contains a lot of uncommon words, thus making it unique among others. The founder sang his song while going to the streets, and with enough notice, Umpunians made a community named after the song, on May 24, 1316. The then-king Jared Jovenir was considered to be a strict king, therefore his commands were always to be followed. Every Chungganese adult would always work hard for money to by goods, and they consider it as an abuse to civil rights. A community was founded by the Umpunians called Worcar, to call for a reward for working hard. It was founded on November 28, 1331, and was growing ever since, although their demands were not given. The Umpum-Nantun Wars (1383-1406, 1426-1447) The Umpum-Nantun wars occurred from 1383-1406, and again from 1426-1447 due to Nantun's problem with population density, and Umpum's rejection of land-giving to the region. The war was considered by Chungganese to be life-saving to the smaller region, due to the victor's actions of giving land. All in the first war Nantun did was to use brute force to gain more power against Umpum, by using a fist and sticks to kill the civilians who are blocking their way. However, in 1406, this was stopped by the queen and both of the leaders agreed to stop fighting (although another war happened two decades later) The Jeserikan Wars (1566-1651, 1743-1760) Geography Demographics Economy Culture See also Category:Chungganation Category:Umpum Category:Chungga Empire